Warriors of the future
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Peace has returned to Trunks's future, and he has trained a new generation of Zfighters. Now their talents will be tested as a new threat rises. A foe even more powerful than Cell ever was. Please R&R.
1. Battle in the parking lot

DBZ warriors of the future 

Part one. battle in the parking lot.

Dren was your average 17 year old. Unless of course you remembered that he could fly around fire ki blasts and power-up.

Carlos was the same way. And so was lilac. Dren and Carlos were brothers from east city. Dren was tall and well built but not bulky. He normally wore a dark blue tunic had brown hair and green eyes.

Carlos was'nt as tall but he was'nt short either. He wore a brown tunic. He also had no hair but he did have blue eyes.

Now lilac was a local of west city and average hight for a 18 year-old girl. Average build to. Her power on the other hand was very high. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and wore a denim skirt over denim jeans and a pale green shirt with the grinch on it.

Her eyes matched her hair.

However none of them were as powerful as there teacher. Not only was he half-saiyan but he had acheived the level of super saiyan as a kid. But his best exploit in all there minds was his effortless victory over the androids.

His name was Trunks. Right now he was watching his students in the gravity chamber. Carlos flew at Dren intending to smash him.

"You know that wont work." said Dren as he dodged and kicked Carlos into the wall.

Trunks smiled. The fact that they were in 450g didnt seem to effect there fighting. Carlos looked at Dren and said "Guess i should know better than to try to go faster than you."

Carlos was far stronger than Dren but Dren was faster.

Lilac was meditating in the corner. Trunks was very impressed with her. she was the fastest of the trio.  
And she was second strongest.

Carlos fired a blast at Dren who deflected it...right into Lilac. "AHHHHH" she cried in protest.

The resulting blast filled the whole chamber with smoke.

When the smoke cleared a very angry Lilac stood there her palm raised with a ki blast the size of a basketball in it.  
"Sorry sorry!" said Dren quickly.

Carlos on the other hand was laughing his butt off. Lilac dissapeared in a blur of speed and reapeared behind carlos.  
"HHHHHHIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!" she shouted as she blasted him across the room.

"What was that for!?" asked Carlos. "For laughing." she replied. "Why arent you attacking Dren too? He's the one who shot you!"

"Yes, but he apologized." she said. Dren chuckled...until Lilac gave him an evil look. "What?" he asked.

"You both owe me a foot massage." she said. "Ok." said Dren meakly. "No way!" said Carlos. "Actually" said Trunks "that sounds like a fitting punishment."

"Ok" repeated Dren. "But but..."said Carlos helplessly. "Come with me boys." said Lilac walking away.  
The two boys followed certain that they were doomed.

Trunks decided now would be as good a time as any to go say hi to his wife and son.

Mary was sitting in a chair when her husband walked in. "How'd the training go today Trunks?" asked Mary.

"Not bad, but Dren and Carlos owe Lilac a foot massage."

"Again?" asked Mary. "Yup." Replied Trunks with a grin. "So hows Shorts doing?" Trunks asked. "Oh he's asleep." "Oh." said Trunks.  
"But" said Mary "he did finally succeed in using a ki-blast." "About time." said Trunks.

Trunks sat in his chair. He was completely unaware that his most powerful foe would soon arise.

Deep in the southern mountains a metal chamber was beeping. It held the look of a space ship,  
however it was more like a prison. Inside rested a half-human half-android being.

He stood in frozen animation. Suddenly a meteor fell out of the sky and hit the chamber destroying it in a huge ball of fire.

A man stepped from the wreckage and said "I'm free. Now to find someone to kill."

The next day Lilac had forgiven her freinds and was at the mall. So were the boys.

Lilac being a fashion lover was looking at expensive clothes. Dren was looking at video games. Carlos was eating.  
The mall had a food court.

"Man, that skirt is gone." Whined Lilac. "That sucks." She walked into the food court. "Why the long face?" asked Carlos.  
"Nothing." she replied. Dren walked in to.

"I cant believe finalfantasy7 was sold out." He said. "Never mind that, try the food." said Carlos.

In the sports shop a man in a black trench coat black tank-top and black jeans lifted his hand. BOOM!

A blast enveloped the sports shop and smoke and fire spilled outwards. Meanwhile at CC Trunks looked up.  
"Time to go!" he said, and flew away.

The three teens jumped out of the way of another red ball. It exploded leaving a sizable crater in the food court.  
The man grew interested.

He walked to face them. He had black hair that looked like a longer version of android 17's hair.

"Who are you?" asked Carlos. "Fred." The man replied. Then without a seconds warning Fred vanished.  
Then he reapeared in front of Dren ready to punch.

Dren easily dodged. Carlos flew forward but was batted away by Fred. However Dren came from behind and yelled "TAKE THIS!!!" as he Kicked Fred into Lilacs fist, which in turn sent him flying through the wall and into the parking lot.

A trench of shattered concrete was left behind. Carlos grinned as he fired a golden blast at Fred.

His grin faded when Fred caught it. Fred smiled an evil smile as he charged this blast with his own power.

"Weaklings." he muttered in disgust as he fired. Dren Lilac and Carlos dodged. Not that it mattered as the whole mall was engulfed in a huge blast.

And with it the three teens. Fred frowned. "That was no fun." he said. Suddenly Lilac flew out of the wreckage and punched Fred into the sky where Carlos was waiting with a blow of his own.

He backhanded Fred at Dren who kicked him towards a nearby lake. Fred suddenly flew back faster than any of the teens could track and knocked Dren into Carlos.

Lilac fired a purple transparent beam at him. He fired a red one to counter it.

The beams struggled causing a large crater to form in the already battered parking lot. Lilacs beam began to fail.  
Dren and Carlos each fired a blast at Fred who knocked them back into there owners.

"I beleive those belong to you." he said in a mocking tone. Finally Lilacs beam faded, and Fred's beam of red energy slammed into her knocking her unconcious and flinging her a dozen feet away.

"Thats it!" Dren snarled as put his hands forward. "Electro pulse cannon!!" He shouted. A powerful blue-beam with a massive electric charge slammed into Fred pushing back leaving a large trench in its midst, and kicked up a large smoke cloud.

The smoke cleared, Fred did'nt even have a scratch.

Fred smirked and shot forward slamming his foot into Drens stomache causing blood to fly out his mouth.  
He collapsed unconcious.

"How dare you!" snarled Carlos with so much fury that even Vegeta would run like hell. But Fred stood there smirking.

Carlos charged so fast he broke the sound barrier and threw a punch. Fred caught it. "What the!?" asked Carlos in awe.  
"What a dissapointment." said Fred.

He lifted his fist and punched Carlos with such power that the ground below them cracked. Carlos screamed in pain.

Then Fred did it again and again and again. And each time Carlos would come closer to death.

Suddenly a foot slammed into Fred's face sending 30 feet back and causing him to drop Carlos.

Fred flipped onto his feet and looked at his new foe. Trunks was there.


	2. The real fight begins

part 2. Trunks versus Fred.

Trunks faced Fred in a feild of shattered concrete which had once been a parking lot. "So," said Trunks "you like picking on those weaker than you."

"Of course." said Fred smirking. Trunks took notice of his students injuries. Lilac had been badly burnt all over and had a large gash across her forehead.

Dren was bleeding internally and was cut up prety bad. Carlos who was getting to his feet had a broken nose 2 broken ribs and was bleeding from multiple scrapes and cuts.

Next he took in Fred. The android didnt have a single scratch.

"I trust you are stronger than those weaklings." said Fred. "Much." said Trunks as electricity crackled around him.

The two simply faced each other. There powerr were so high that hunks of cement lifted into the air, then shattered into dust.

"Carlos, take the others back to cc and get them into the healing tanks!" said Trunks without looking away from Fred.  
Carlos quickly complied and grabbed his two freinds and flew away quickly.

"Follow me." said Trunks as he flew towards a nearby lake/forest area.

Fred followed.

Bulma and Mary had been enjoying the peace and quiet. Shorts was napping after practicing the ki blast.  
Bulma was tinkering with a scouter she had been making that could read power levels of up to 1 billion.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very battered looking Carlos entered carrying his freinds. "What happened!?" Bulma screeched.

"I'll explain later." said Carlos as he rushed over to the healing tanks. Bulma rushed over and got the tanks open while Carlos deposited his freinds.

The tanks closed and filled with blue healing liquids. Carlos smiled and collapsed. Bulma put him in the last healing tank.

Trunks and Fred landed in a clearing and faced each other. "Now tell me who you are!" commanded Trunks in a very menacing voice.

"I am Fred." "And?" asked Trunks. "And i am an android." said Fred. A look of shock came onto Trunks,s face.  
"Thats impossible, i destroyed all the spare androids in Gero' lab!" said Trunks. "I was'nt in his lab." said Fred.

"You see i like 17 and 18 could not be controlled, but there was a difference." "Continue." said Trunks.

"I was much stronger stronger even than Cell. So Dr.Gero locked me in a metal prison, and now i've gotten out." said Fred.

"And you probably have an overpowering urge to kill people to right!?" asked an angry Trunks.  
Fred smiled evily before zipping forward and throwing his foot in a round-house kick.

His foot hit nothing but air while Trunks came from above and punched him in the stomache. Fred yelped in pain only for Trunks to slam a ki-charged fist into his mouth.

The powerful android was sent skidding back wards 30-feet leaving a 3-foot deep trench behind.

But more suprising than that was that it realy HURT!!!!!!! Fred looked up fury burning in his eyes only to see a wall of sheer power slam into him and envolop him in a massive blast which formed a mushroom shaped cloud 300 feet tall.

Trunks's shoulder length lavender hair blew in the resulting winds.

Then Fred hurtled out of the smoke and kicked Trunks 100 yards into the air and gave chase.

The young Demi-saiyan recovered quickly and found himself blocking dozens of blows, and returning them.  
And each time there limbs met a visible shockwave exploded outwards.

Finaly Trunks knocked Fred back and fired a storm of small ki-blasts at him. He dodged them and returned fire.  
Trunks and Fred entered a dogfight of sorts as they flew around firing away and dodging like mad.

The two warriors quickly fired poweful energy beams at one another which collided with such power that the lake below became very voilent.

Freds attack was to powerful so Trunks dropped beneath it and charged his oppenent.

Fred decided that he had had enough and easily caught the punch. Trunks struggled with all his might to break free but he couldnt move his arm an inch.

"No way." said Trunks as Fred tossed him backwards. "What the hell just happened?" asked Trunks.

"You know how i said i was stronger than Cell." Trunks nodded. "I meant in his perfect form." said Fred with a smirk.

To Freds surprise Trunks merely laughed.

"Whats so funny?" asked Fred. "THIS!!" shouted Trunks as he began powering up. 100 mph winds picked up and blew in all directions flattening dozens of trees.

Trunks,s aura turned gold as he let out an inhuman roar of rage.

Finaly the winds died down and the roar faded. Fred looked at Trunks and gaped. Now Trunks,s hair stood on end and had turned gold plus his eyes were an angry teal color.

"What are you!?" asked a shocked Fred. "A super saiyan." replied Trunks.

Carlos Dren and Lilac stepped out of the healing tanks. Suddenly they each sensed Trunks,s power level multiplying sevral times over.

"Whoa." was all Carlos could say. "Lets go help." said Lilac. "Are you crazy!?" asked Carlos. "What do you mean?" asked Lilac.

"If Trunks had to power up this much then Fred must be alot more powerful then he led us to beleive." Carlos replied.  
"So what?" asked Lilac.

"If we went we'd only be a distraction." said Dren from the side. "Impossible." Lilac declared arrogantly. "We're not going and thats final!" said Carlos.

"Fine." said Lilac angrily.

Trunks and Fred slammed their fists into each others faces. They were knocked back but Trunks shot right on back and unleashed dozens of punches and kicks on Fred.

Fred slipped away and slammed his foot into the side of Trunks,s head sending him into the ground causing a large crater to form.

In a surge of golden energy Trunks flew back and unleashed a flurry of blows on Fred who blocked them and returned them.

Trunks punched Fred in the jaw causing him to yelp in pain as well as knock him back a few feet.

Trunks followed through with a ki-blast but he only hit an after image as Fred appeared to the side of the attack and charged Trunks.

Trunks,s golden aura flared with power as he jumped above his oppenent and and smashed his foot into Freds spine with a battle cry.

Fred recovered half-way to the ground and shot back up to continue. Trunks blocke a number of blows before warping behind Fred and punching at his head.

Fred spun around and caught the fist and pulled Trunks forward and throwing his own punch into Trunks's stomache four times before Trunks broke free.

The two fighters faced off.

(This isnt good. Hes barely scratched and ive used at least a quarter of my power.) thought Trunks.

He sighed. "This could take a while." he said.

Grog, Freds for lack of a better word, brother flew towards CC. He wore a bikers leather outfit black glasses and had black hair. He had existed in a seperate pod from Fred. Fred had released him from his prison in return for his help in eliminating Trunks's students.

He sighed. Despite the fact that he was much weaker than Fred his upcoming fight would be pathetic at best.

"Almost there." he muttered as the great dome came into veiw.


	3. Downhill Battles

Fred came at Trunks faster than Trunks could see and knocked him to the ground. Fred appeared on the ground and swung a kick into Trunks,s middle.

Trunks,s body tore through dirt rock and wood. Finaly he pushed his hand into the earth fliping to his feet.

Fred smiled at the Trench. It was 50 feet long 10 feet wide and 7 feet deep.

After that to put how much Trunks hurt mildly was: He hurt like hell.

Trunks shot back at Fred and the two power-houses re-engaged in there fight. Trunks blocked a round-house kick parried the follow up pucnh put was sent flying into the air by a ki-blast.

Then Fred was on him landing dozens of blows before Trunks had time to recover from the last.

(I am in alot of trouble.)Thought Trunks.

Grog landed in the front lawn of cc. He walked calmly to the door with an evil smile and bashed the door down.

He walked through the walls yes walls, leaving them in ruins behind him, towards the living area. When he got there three teens jumped to there feet like a rat had just bitten them in the butt.

"Who are you asked!?" Lilac asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. "I am Freds brother and partner"  
Dren Lilac and Carlos quickly got into fighting stances.

"Name?" asked Carlos. "Grog." replied Grog.

"And now you all die!" he shouted as he jumped forth. His fist hit Lilacs jaw knocking her through the wall to the back yard.

Carlos charged while Dren jumped back firing a quick blast.

Grog lazily grabbed Carlos and swung him into the blast before throwing him through the roof. He then blasted Dren sending him flying into Lilac just as she was getting back up.

Suddenly Carlos came through the ceiling and kicked Grog in the side of the head. He barely flinched.

"No way!" said Carlos. Grog grabbed Carlos by the head and through him into the other two teenagers.  
Pathetic he said as he walked towards them.

Dren stood up while the other two graoned as they untangled themselves.

"I did'nt want to do this, but i dont have any other choice." said Dren. Then he began powering up making a crater in the lawn. He floated into the air as his power continued to grow.

"What the hell!?!?" yelled Lilac. Carlos merely stared at his brother open-mouthed.

Drens muscle mass doubled as he cried out and his skin turned pale green with splotches of light blue.

Finally he stopped and lowered to the ground. "Time for round two." he said smirking.

Trunks dodged away from another attack. Fred spun around kicking Trunks into a cliff which collapsed ontop the mighty warrior.

Fred lifted both hands above his head and unleashed a massive blast ontop of the rubble. "Is this all you have"  
he called down after the smoke cleared.

Suddenly a golden dome surged outwards throwing the rubble in all directions away from a screaming Trunks.

"Buster cannon!!" yelled Trunks as he fired a large blue blast up at Fred who dodged.

Trunks groaned as he fell to his hands and knees. Blood was driping from several wounds. "This sucks." he said.  
Suddenly he noticed a massive power level growing stronger which belonged to Dren.

Trunks shakily got to his feet.

Fred landed facing Trunks with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Ready to die?" he asked in a way that said even if you are'nt i'll kill you anyway.

Trunks smirked as he lifted his hands to either side of his head and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Fred in a bored unintrested tone.

"Solar flare!!" Trunks shouted as a blinding light emmited from his hands temporarily blinding Fred.  
Then without a second thought he took off for cc.


	4. A break from the Fight

Dren fired a ki-wave at Grog who dodged and fired his own which Dren swatted away before charging.

Dren threw a punch but Grog dodged and threw his own kick which Dren blocked before punching Grog across the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Grog shot up and kicked Dren sending him flying through three skyscrapers.

Dren flipped to his feet as Grog flew in with a round-house kick which Dren blocked with his forearm.  
He quickly through a punch at Grog who blocked with his palm.

They each shot into the air before charging with battle crys. They met with a flurry of punches kicks and Blocks.

Grog dodged a kick and belted Dren across the jaw and lifted his knee into Drens gut before blasting him to the ground.

A large blast ensued and a large smoke cloud formed as a couple of buildings fell over.

Suddenly Dren flew up and began pumelling Grog.

"Wow." said Carlos as he watched. (How can he be so powerful?) wondered Lilac.

Grog caught an incoming punch and kicked Dren in the gut causing some blood to fly out of his mouth.  
Dren retaliated with a punch that threw Grog through the top of a building.

Dren charged after him. Grog turned in mid-air smirking as he fired a blast which knocked Dren to the ground.

Dren stood up and frowned. (Damn even when im transformed i cant match him.) Thought Dren

Grog flew in and punched Dren in the stomache with tremendous force.

Dren fell to his knees and began coughing out his own blood.

Grog smirked as he lifted his hand and prepared to finish it. "YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Yelled Trunks as he flew in and fired a blast into Grogs head cleanly removing it and sealing the wound.

"Hmph." said Trunks as he reverted back to normal.

15 minutes later everyone was back inside of cc. "How did you do that Dren?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah." said Lilac still a bit wide-eyed. "Well as you know me and Carlos are half-brothers." Everyone listened.  
"Well," continued Dren "i had a different father than Carlos."

"He was an alien right?" asked Lilac.

"Correct." said Dren. "But how did you know how to transform?" asked Carlos.

"Well," said Dren "when we were sparring once i was taking alot of hits and not landing any. I felt the need to be stronger and faster" said Dren.

"Continue." said Lilac. "I transformed and lost control." said Dren. "Next," he continued "i beat both of you nearly to death before Trunks stepped in.

Then when you woke up you didnt remember so me and Trunks decided it was best to keep it a secret."

Carlos and Lilac turned to Trunks for confirmation.

All true he said simply.

Part three invincible.

Fred rocketed towards cc. "I'll kill them all!" he said.

Trunks stepped out of his personal rejuvination tank and headed downstairs. He had gotten into it shortly after Dren's story.  
He knew that now was'nt a good time to be vulnerable. With Fred running around attacking anyone who he came across you could'nt be to careful.

As Trunks reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. He raised an eyebrow and started towards the door when Carlos yelled "I got it." Trunks frowned as Carlos went to the door.

He had a bad feeling about this. Carlos opened the door and standing there was Fred with a wicked smirk that promised painful death on his face.

Carlos jumped back and put his hands forward to fire off his greatest attack. "CELESTIAL JUDGMENT"  
cried Carlos as a beam of pure white energy burst forward ripping the ground beneath it to shreds.

Trunks frowned as the beam slammed into Fred lifting him into the air before exploding with such force that the ground a hundred feet below cracked open.

"That'll teach him not to trespass on our territory!" declared Carlos with a smile. "I doubt he will have even felt that." said Trunks as he walked outside.

Dren and Lilac both ran downstairs and ran up next to Carlos. Trunks forced himself to accept the truth,  
Fred was to powerful to defeat.

He flashed into the super saiyan level instantly as the smoke in the sky faded. Fred hovered there not a scratch on him.

"Guys, i want you to take my time machine and get Bulma Mary and Shorts out of here." Trunks ordered as his aura swirled around him.

"Why?" asked Lilac with confusion in her voice. "We can help you fight him!" Dren said with certainty.  
Carlos however said something which shocked the other two "We can't do any good here the only thing we can do is take the others and leave."

The three teen's were about to continue when Trunks raised his hand and said "Leave quickly, im not sure how long i can hold him off!"

The three teens nodded silently and left to do as they were told quietly. Trunks waited a few moments until he sensed Dren Carlos Lilac Mary Bulma adn Shorts all fade away into the past.

Trunks smiled sadly and flew towards his final battle.


	5. The Final Battle

Dark clouds gathered in the sky as rain began fall lightning flashed across the sky and powerful winds rushed across the city.

In the middle of it all two figures faced off 1-hundred feet in the air. One had a powerful aura of golden energy swirling around him and glared at the other with intense hatred.

His name was Trunks.

The other hovered calmly with an amused look on his face and a maniacal glint in his eyes.

This was Fred.

"What do you say we finish what we started before." said Fred as he smirked evily. This was just the sort of thing that got him going. This was what he lived for and wanted.

To destroy all life evrywhere until he was the only thing left in the universe. And he was going to start with Trunks.

(So this is how i die. Sacrificing myself so my pupils can live. Just like Gohan did for me.) Trunks lowered his head and looked down on the city. No one lived here.

No one had for 20 years other than him and his family. He looked back up determination in his eyes.  
(I wont let you down Gohan I'll make you proud!) thought Trunks.

"Alright, lets dance." said Trunks. The two rocketed forward and began exchanging blows faster than the untrained eye could follow.

The force of there blows caused the windows of the buildins that loomed all around them to crack. Then shatter.

Trunks's aura flared with even more power and he launched a powerful right hook with a mighty battle cry.  
The blow caught Fred across the jaw knocking him half-way across the city smashing through sevral of the taller buildings.

With a loud yell of power he sent a barrage of blasts after Fred. It came as no suprise when Fred came flying back swatting the powerful attack harmlessly into the sky.  
Fred threw a punch that Trunks dodged by an inch only. Trunks turned to counter-attack but Fred slammed a knee into his gut sending him flying down at an angle.

Trunks's body sliced quite neatly at an angle through a sky-scraper that at one time had been the z-tv building.

Trunks slammed into the ground on the other side while a large portion of the builing slid off the rest and fell ontop of him.  
"Come out, i know that was'nt enough to kill you!" Fred yelled down to the rubble. Suddenly Trunks came from behind planting a vicous kick right between Freds shoulder blades propelling him forward.

Fred quickly recovered and turned to face Trunks. Trunks charged the evil android with a mighty pucnh but he only passed through Freds after-image.

Trunks bent in half narrowly avoiding a kick which passed harmlessly over his head. Trunks's aura flared up once again and he flew away from Fred so fast that even sound would pale in comparrison.

Fred chased Trunks with equal speed.

Suddenly Trunks whirled around swinging his fist forward with all he had catching Fred in the stomache and quickly reversing the direction in which he was headed.

Fred stopped himself in mid-air and almost instantly found him self dodging dozens of pucnhes and kicks from Trunks.  
Fred smirked as he pushed his palm into Trunks's stomache and fired a blast at point blank range.

Trunks cried out in pain as he hurled into the ground like a comet. The force of his impact caused several buildings in the area to collapse.  
(Never in a million years would i have thought he could put up such a fight. It almost makes not worth killing him.  
Almost.) thought Fred with a satisfied smile.

Fred touched down silently and walked towards the massive dust cloud. The dust faded and Fred looked into the rather large hole that Trunks's impact had made.

It was empty. "Maybe the impact atomised him." Fred pondered.

"Or maybe im behind you!" said Trunks from behind Fred. Fred grinned as he turned and took in Trunks's injurys.

His jacket had been destroyed sometime during the fight thus revealing his bruise covered arms.  
And there was the scorch mark in his stomache were Fred had blasted him.

He also seemed to be putting more weight on one leg than the other. "I wont go down that easily!!!!" Trunks said feircely.

"So i see so i see." said Fred in an amused tone. With a slight grunt of effort Trunks's super saiyan aura exploded around him.

"It's time to finish the game Trunks!" said Fred as he vanished. He reappeared back to back with Trunks.

They stood there motionlessly. Minutes passed...neither of them budged an inch. Water pooled around there feet.  
Then with shocking speed they dashed away from each other and whirled around gathering all there power for one last clash.

"FINISH BUSTER!!!!!!" shouted Trunks as he unleashed all of his power in a golden beam. Freds hands shot forward releasing a red beam of eqaul size and power.

The two beams met with such force that a massive crater formed beneath them and water was sprayed into the air.  
Yet the two combatants remained air-born poring more and more energy into there attacks neither one gaining the upper-hand.

For over a minute they each struggled to over-power the other, to gain victory over the other. Slowly but surely Freds beam began to push Trunks's back.

Trunks's eyes widened in terror as the beam began to come at him faster. And then it reached him. For a split moment nothing happened.  
Then it detonated with such force that every building left standing in west city was blown down by winds of over a thousand miles per hour and a massive dome of red energy swallowed up west city turning it into a massive crater.

Fred lowered his hands and looked around. What had once been the biggest city in the world was now the worlds biggest crater.

(Now there is none who can threaten me. I go unchallenged the new ruler and destroyer of everything)  
thought Fred with a wicked smile.

Then he burst into maniacal laughter.

The universe was doomed.

End of first installment Look for the sequel, Dbz warriors of the present.


End file.
